civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swedes (Erik)
The Swedes led by Erik is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from TarcisioCM, Janboruta, and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Swedes' The Swedes were a North Germanic tribe who inhabited Svealand ("land of the Swedes") in central Sweden and one of the progenitor groups of modern Swedes, along with the Geats and Gutes. The first author who wrote about the tribe is Tacitus, who in his Germania, from 98 CE mentions the Suiones. Jordanes, in the sixth century, mentions Suehans and Suetidi. According to early sources such as the sagas, especially Heimskringla, the Swedes were a powerful tribe whose kings claimed descendence from the god Freyr. During the Viking Age they constituted the basis of the Varangian subset, the Vikings that travelled eastwards (see Rus' people). Their primary dwellings were in eastern Svealand. Their territories also very early included the provinces of Västmanland, Södermanland and Närke in the Mälaren Valley which constituted a bay with a multitude of islands. The region is still one of the most fertile and densely populated regions of Scandinavia. Their territories were called Svealand - "Swede-land" ("The Voyage of Ohthere" in Seven Books of History Against the Pagans: Swéoland), Suithiod - "Swede-people" (Beowulf: Sweoðeod Sweden), Svíaveldi or Svearike - "Swede-realm" (Beowulf: Swéorice). The political unification with the Geats in Götaland, a process that was not complete until the 13th century, is by some contemporary historians regarded as the birth of the Swedish kingdom, although the Swedish kingdom is named after them, Sverige in Swedish, from Svea rike - i.e. the kingdom of the Suiones. The Æsir-cult centre in Gamla Uppsala, was the religious centre of the Swedes and where the Swedish king served as a priest during the sacrifices (blóts). Uppsala was also the centre of the Uppsala öd, the network of royal estates that financed the Swedish king and his court until the 13th century. Some dispute whether the original domains of the Suiones really were in Uppsala, the heartland of Uppland, or if the term was used commonly for all tribes within Svealand, in the same way as old Norway's different provinces were collectively referred to as Nortmanni. Erik Eric the Victorious was a Swedish monarch as of around 970. Since he is the first Swedish king in a consecutive regnal succession, who is attested in sources independent of each other, Sweden's list of rulers usually begins with him. His son Olof Skötkonung, however, is considered the first ruler documented to definitely have been accepted both by the original Swedes around Lake Mälaren and by the Geats around Lake Vättern, which peoples were fundamental in forming the nation of Sweden. Some sources have referred to Eric the Victorious as either King Eric V or Eric VI, modern inventions by counting backwards from Eric XIV (1560–68), who adopted his numeral according to a mythological history of Sweden. Whether or not there were any Swedish monarchs named Eric before Eric the Victorious is disputed, with some historians claiming that there were several earlier Erics, and others questioning the reliability of the primary sources used and the existence of these earlier monarchs. The list of monarchs after him is also complicated and sketchy in some early periods, which makes the assignment of any numeral problematic (see Eric and Eric and Erik Årsäll) whether counting backward or forward. His original territory was in Uppland and neighbouring provinces. He acquired the epithet of Segersäll - Victorious or literally blessed with victory - after defeating an invasion force from the south in the Battle of Fýrisvellir which took place near Uppsala. A brother of Eric's named Olof allegedly being the father of Styrbjörn the Strong, Eric's main opponent in that battle, is part of the myth about them. The extent of Eric's kingdom is unknown. In addition to the Swedish heartland round Mälaren it may have extended down along the Baltic Sea as far south as Blekinge. According to Adam of Bremen, he was also King of Denmark after defeating King Sweyn Forkbeard. According to the Flateyjarbok, his success was largely due to an alliance with free farmers against an earl-class nobility, but archaeological findings suggest that the influence of that class diminished during the last part of the tenth century. Eric probably introduced a system of universal conscription known as ledung in the provinces around Mälaren. In all probability he also founded the town of Sigtuna, which still exists and where the first Swedish coins were minted for his son and successor King Olof. 'Dawn of Man' "The Swedes rally to your battlecry, mighty King Erik! By ancient sagas, you were the first King of Sweden, and by your prowess on the battlefield you would come to lay the foundation for a future Swedish kingdom. During a time of division and friction amongst Sweden's squabbling nobles, you proved yourself blessed by Odin and won the right to call yourself king over them all. Truly are you remembered as the Erik the Victorious! The call to battle once more beckons, O' warrior-king Erik. Odin's enemies are plenty, but his blessing is strong. Can you lead your noble warriors to your side and into battle? Can you earn the right to call yourself king over all the Swedes? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Hah-hah! You look cold, wanderer. I am Erik, King of the Swedes. What brings you to these lands?" Defeat: "A fine battle. Perhaps you should be called the Victorious! Hah-hah!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Art (Civ Icon, Unit Icon), Coding, Design, Research, Writing *''DarthKyofu'': Research (City-List), Civ Icon *''Janboruta'': Art (Unit Icon) *''TarcisioCM'': Art (Leaderscene, Map) *''Whoward, Typhlomence'': Utilities *''Knut Avenstroup Haugen'': Music Category:JFD Category:Sweden Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Northern Cultures